


Upside down

by FairLight4U



Series: 宇宙折叠 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Vampire!Peter Parker/Super power reader, Vampire!Spider-man, Vampires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairLight4U/pseuds/FairLight4U
Summary: In an alternate universe, Peter Parker is bitten by a blood-thirsty spider which was genetically modified with bat's DNA. And now he becomes a vampire spider...In the darkness in New York City, several men are murdered in cold blood. No witness, no evidence. CSI can't do much about these cases.A Chinese girl, Josie, came to America to visit her cousin in Seattle during her vacation. And Fury invited her to help them find out the murderer. Josie, with her super power of mind reading, can tell the true thoughts of a man, dead or alive.During the investigation, Josie has no choice but to come close to the dangerous Peter Parker. And he has to stop her from investigating on him.Will she survive this nightmare and help him be a good man again as he was?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Reader
Series: 宇宙折叠 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609786
Kudos: 7





	1. 特殊的手势

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie reads the memories carried by 5 bodies that were dead in the month. Sadly they are too old to tell her much useful information. However, she notices a strange hand gesture made by the murderer, and she finds out that gesture belongs to a mysterious man with super power, spider-man.

乔溪第一次见到蜘蛛侠，是透过一具尸体的皮肤。

神盾局三飞饰地下二层有一间不那么起眼的办公室，里面只有三台监控和一个保险箱。保险箱内是一串钥匙，四把钥匙按照顺序插入后墙上的锁孔，左三、右七、右二、左五，旋转过后同时推入半寸，才能打开保险箱背后那面墙。

自从三个月前三飞饰的电脑系统被杀人脑默多克利用垃圾邮件黑入，险些导致机密泄露，弗瑞便将某些特别重要的地方改成了这样的“复古风”。

希尔是整座大楼中唯二拥有保险箱密码的人之一，当然，那只是一条带着一次性密码的短信，发送人姓名写着弗瑞。

“这是最近一个月内的受害者，一共五个，都在这里。”希尔打开门，把站在身后的乔溪让了进去。

乔溪四处张望几眼，便把注意力放在了跟前的五张解剖台上。

尸体刚从冰柜里取出，浑身惨白毫无血色，脖子上有两颗牙印，半寸多深。

乔溪在第一具尸体前站住，嘴里喃喃道了一声“打扰了”，右手张开，搭在了尸体赤裸的胸前。

黑夜。

狭窄的小巷。

三十米外有一盏路灯在闪，五秒钟内闪了两次。

乔溪皱眉，放在尸体身上的手加重了力气，与冰凉的皮肤紧贴在一起，却没有看到其他东西。

眨了眨眼睛，乔溪收起手来走到第二具尸体跟前，重复了一模一样的动作。

黑夜。

小巷。

房子很矮，能看到隔壁那条街上闪烁的霓虹灯。

垃圾堆，三个垃圾桶，其中一个翻倒在地上，洒出的东西里有一条血淋淋的断手。

……

第三具。

黑夜。

小巷。

只有月光。

有一道黑影飞快地闪了过去，乔溪没有看清。

……

第四具。

黑夜。

死胡同。

穿着破洞牛仔裤，上身赤裸的男人在求饶。

面前的黑暗里似乎有什么东西走了出来，在男人求饶的话说完之前扑了上来。

……

乔溪搓了搓掌心。

尸体冰冻了太久，失血的皮肤几乎成了透明的冰蓝色，乔溪温热的掌心敷上去时甚至能感觉到坚硬的皮肤慢慢变柔软的过程。

还有最后一具。乔溪回头看了跟在身后的希尔一眼，见她低着头盯着尸体脖子上的齿印瞧，便没有出声打扰她。

最后一具尸体是三天前送进来的，被发现的时候还有一息尚存，但没等救援人员把他抬上救护车就咽了气。当时的救援人员后来说，这人死前瞪大了眼睛，身上大部分血液消失不见——不在现场，也不在衣服上。但调查过后却发现发现死者的地方就是第一案发现场。

于是他也被送进了三飞饰，成为本月肆虐纽约市的吸血怪物口中的第五个受害者。

乔溪搓了搓掌心，对尸体道歉之后便把手放在了他的前胸。

黑夜。

不对，天边有一丝泛蓝。

小巷很黑，但能隐约看见街道的名字。

受害者在快速奔跑，不时回头往身后看，因此视线不停摇晃，似乎身后有人在追赶他。

身后那人离的很近。

受害者踩到了一个啤酒瓶，摔在了地上，掌心被粗糙的地面擦破。

受害者转过身来，以坐在地上的姿势向后退。

“求求你，放过我这一次，求求你……”

一个黑色的人影突然出现，但又仿佛一团黑雾一样看不清面貌。

黑影扑向了受害者。

受害者仰面倒在地上，黑影向一栋高楼伸出手做了一个奇怪的手势，紧接着从地上跃起消失不见。

……

乔溪收回了手，对五名死者再次低声说着抱歉。

“怎么样，乔小姐？”希尔努力念着乔溪的姓氏，但总是把q读成ch。

乔溪用力搓着掌心让自己暖和起来，视线在五具尸体上扫过，叹气：“时间太久了，前几具尸体存留的信息已经很少了。最后一个倒是看到了嫌疑人，但是看不清脸。” 

希尔有些失望的垂眸。

“不过，最后这名死者的遇袭时间应该在早上7点过后不久。我在他最后的记忆里看到了天际泛蓝，三天前纽约的日出时间是早上7点17分，这个时间点不会有错。”

希尔闻言皱眉：“死者是在早上8点39分死亡，这中间有一个多小时的时间，也就是说凶手离开之前他还活着。可他为什么没有彻底杀死他？”

乔溪摇头：“我看到了凶手离开，但并没有人干扰到他作案，而死者当时已经失血过多，后面的画面都是天空而已。”想了想，她试探着问希尔，“你会不会碰巧知道……这个手势？”她说着，伸手右手掌心朝上摊开，接着将中指与环指收回掌心。

希尔的眼皮跳了一下，抬头看向屋角的监控。

乔溪跟着她的视线一起看过去。

屏幕那边，弗瑞两手撑着桌面，眉头紧蹙。

“带乔小姐到我办公室。”

“好。”希尔收到耳机里传来的指令，将尸体收入冰柜，打开门做了个请的动作，“乔小姐。”

“可以叫我Josie. 这样更容易些。”

走出三飞饰时已是下午6点，太阳早在一小时前落了山。乔溪来美国之前就听说这里晚上很不安全，但离她住的地方并不算远，她也打算剩下些打车的钱，等回国的时候给父母多带些礼物。

乔溪是土生土长的中国姑娘，长得与她的14亿同胞一样黑发黑眼黄皮肤，但却又与她的14亿同胞截然不同。

她是个超能力者，但却不是常见的超能力。

这能力说来有些无趣，乔溪能通过接触别人的皮肤而读心，就算是谎言也会在她这里失效。发现自己的能力那年她才7岁，邻居家的阿姨抱起她来亲个不停，她搭在她胸口皮肤上的小手却“听到”她心里不停的想着怎样才能让乔溪帮助她家儿子好好学习，而那时她才上小学一年级。

真正意识到自己的能力是在十年后，她的第一个男朋友终于腼腆的牵起了她的手，她才发现他脑子里一直想着怎样把她哄上床。

再后来，乔溪被一个神秘人物找到，加入了一个名为“地眼”的组织，也因此认识了更多拥有各种各样超能力的人。

只可惜地眼后来因为某些不能细说的原因被取缔，幸亏她之前帮助警方破获过一些案子，才留住了个饭碗。再后来，她又意外发现自己可以通过接触死人的皮肤来获取他死前所看到的一切内容，而且尸体越新鲜，信息保存越完整清晰。

那之后的三年里，乔溪一直都是警界的人形测谎仪加半个验尸官。

至于这次来美国度假，由于乔溪不在编制内，加上与上司关系不错，所以并没有被限制出国。她本打算去找定居西雅图的堂姐小住半个月，却没想到假期过半时，却被一个电话派到了纽约。

上司的解释是为当地警方或有关部门提供技术支持，但也告诉她对自己的技能要有所保留。

因此乔溪拒绝了弗瑞在三飞饰内为她安排住宿的好意，执意在不远处找了家公寓暂住，好和神盾局的人保持距离。

当然，房租归弗瑞出。

回到家的乔溪打开电视，新闻里是一个长着奇怪小胡子的老男人，操着奇怪的语调大声嚷嚷着，蜘蛛侠是这个城市的害虫。

“蜘蛛侠？”乔溪倒是在来之前听堂姐提起过，纽约好像出现了一个了不得的人物，自称蜘蛛侠，总在夜里出现，行侠仗义。不过关于超能力者的新闻，乔溪秉着“知道越少越安全”的原则，丝毫不感兴趣，正要换台，却在一张模糊不清的照片上看到了那个熟悉的手势……

“凶手是蜘蛛侠？！”


	2. 致命的恐惧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new body is found in a dark alley. Josie finds more information carried in its memory, but is also terrified at the same time by the murderer. She has no idea about his true identity, but she's pretty sure he is a dangerous man.  
> And most importantly, she's being followed on her way home.

“Josie，又出事了，你收拾一下，五分钟后楼下见。”

乔溪再次接到希尔的电话时，天已经快亮了。

乔溪原本就是个夜猫子，加上查了一整晚网络上关于蜘蛛侠的资料，凌晨五点才刚刚躺下。

打着哈欠梳头时乔溪还在想，神盾局又不是警察局，为什么要负责刑警的工作。

不过想到昨晚查资料时找到的一些蛛丝马迹，似乎近些年关于超能力者的案子全都被移交给了神盾局处理。

比如几年前从冰里挖出一个金发蓝眼、有一条金属臂的男人，就被紧急送到了三飞饰。

再比如不久前挥舞着狼爪，把纽约搞得一团糟的绿色怪物，也是由神盾局出面才得以阻止。

除此以外，乔溪还找到了更多奇怪的都市传说。

比如坐着宇宙飞船，会使用各种武器，却只会说“格鲁特”的浣熊；拥有一头会缠人的长发，声音也颇具破坏力的变种人；甚至还有一群穿着西装戴着墨镜，追在外星人身后跑来跑去，拿着一支奇怪闪光笔的人，据说也属于神盾局。

不过这些传说有真有假，乔溪初来乍到，对信息的真实性也无从分辨。

但可以肯定的是，她现在协助调查的案子，一定不会比这几个都市传说更简单。

这次的死者和前五个一样，都是在黑漆漆的小巷子里被人发现的。唯一不同的是，这具尸体的死亡时间是在两小时之前，也就是说他身上保留着的记忆信息，也许对于寻找凶手有着非常大的帮助。

希尔带着乔溪赶到现场的时候，神盾局的特工已经控制了现场。好在早上七点多的巷子里没什么人，现场没有遭到太过严重的破坏，而报案人则是在朋友的派对上狂欢了一整晚，抄小道回家时偶然经过，这才发现了死者。

乔溪看了看坐在一旁的轿车里瑟瑟发抖的报案人，回过头对希尔耳语道：“等下我想见见报案人。”

“当然。”

希尔简单观察了一下现场，让人把尸体抬上了运尸车，自己留在外面听着现场勘查报告，乔溪则自己爬上运尸车，三下两下剥开了死者的上衣，说句“抱歉”后将右手贴在了死者的胸口。

黑夜。

小巷。

一个女人在前面飞快的跑着，脚上的高跟鞋“哒哒哒”的响。路过网格状下水道口时，尖细的鞋跟扎进了缝隙中，一崴，女人摔倒在地，手里的包甩了出去，包里的东西散落一地。

她一瘸一拐的跑着，最终还是被人抓住。

一双大手紧紧掐住她的脖子，女人试图掰开这双扼住自己咽喉的手，双脚狠命踢打，那只断掉的鞋也被甩了出去，卡在了下水道口边。

很快女人的反击开始变得无力，脸色涨红，终于双眼暴出，没了动静。

接着是皮带作响的声音，伴随着男人低声喘息，乔溪狠狠地皱了眉头。

她看了一眼死者的裤子，皮带没有系好，裤子上还沾着干涸的白色痕迹，很明显是在对尸体实施侵犯时遭到打断，还未来得及穿好衣服就出了事。

果然，接下来的画面变成了男人没了命似的狂奔，猎人变成猎物，被更高明的猎人追捕。

当男人缩在这条黑暗的小巷子里求饶时，乔溪看见了那团熟悉的黑雾。

她依然看不清他的脸，但能看见他一步一步向死者走近，最后在他扑向死者的一瞬间，乔溪敏锐的看见了他不同于常人的两颗尖牙。

长度与她之前验尸时发现的齿痕吻合。

“他果然是凶手……可是，是蜘蛛侠吗？”

乔溪不再多想，将注意力放回到尸体的记忆上。

就在那个包裹在黑雾中的人影碰到死者的那一秒，乔溪“啊”的一声尖叫了起来。

等在车外的希尔听见声音迅速拉开了车门，看见乔溪抱着自己的右手，背靠着另一边的车门不停的喘着粗气，额头上满都是汗。

“怎么了？”

乔溪喘息着望着尸体，疑惑的摇了摇头，随后抬头看向希尔，接着又把视线移回到尸体身上。

她不知道该如何解释自己刚才所感受到的，在黑雾触碰到尸体那一瞬间，如冰凉的水般将她紧紧裹住的恐惧。

在她加入“地眼”的那一年里，她经历过太多恐怖的事情，随后三年在警队的工作，也让她见识了不少荒唐可怕的东西，可从没有哪一次、哪一个人，让她单单通过二类解除（即接触尸体这一转接物，一类接触是直接接触凶手本人）就感到如此害怕。

希尔扶着乔溪的胳膊，把她馋了起来。

“还能继续吗？”

乔溪盯着尸体，擦了擦额头上的汗，脸色惨白的勉强点了点头。

后面的画面十分简短，那人很快放开了死者，在用同一个手势离开现场之后，画面便很快消失了。

乔溪强忍着恐惧，把所有一切细节原原本本的告诉了希尔。希尔见她脸色实在难看，劝她去医院看看。

“没事，回去休息休息就好了。”

回家的路上，乔溪没有感受到方才几乎将她淹没的恐惧感。

但她很确定，自己被人跟踪了。


	3. 不速之客

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie was followed and robbed in early morning. But spider-man stopped that guy and left without a word. Josie then met a young cop called Lonnie, and he told her spider-man was his hero. She started to wonder whether spider-man was a bad guy as she thought before. Now she's totally not sure about this. After she talked to Hill and Fury, she found out that all those men killed by the serial killer were wanted criminals that cops hadn't caught yet. She started to believe that serial killer, be it spider-man or not, might not be an evil creature.  
> However, after she got home, she surprisingly found that spider-man was waiting for her in her room...

挎包里的雨伞、保温杯、钱包和其他小物件撒了一地，乔溪蹲着身子一个一个捡起来放回包里。

挎带被割断了，好在包没有被割开，还撑得住这些东西。

警车很快到了现场，下来两个警察，一老一少。

“你们终于来了。”乔溪把最后两样东西收进包里，走到警察面前，抬手指了指背后的路灯杆。

杆子上倒吊着一个男人，不高也不胖，脸上有几条皱纹，不知倒吊了多久，脸憋得血红。

一条蛛丝把他的手脚紧紧绑在身上，另一端黏在了杆子上。

“我早上经过这里回家，他从旁边那条巷子里跑出来，割断了我的挎包带，抢了包就跑。”乔溪说完，抬头看了一眼不断扭动身体的男人，被蛛丝封住的嘴还发出阵阵嚎叫，含糊不清的叫嚷着“放我下来，求求你”。

“然后呢？”年纪稍大些的警察看着男人问乔溪。

年轻的警察抢话：“被蜘蛛侠抓住了呗。你看，约翰，我就说蜘蛛侠是英雄。”

乔溪听完看向了小警察，年轻的脸上竟有种由衷的……骄傲？

蜘蛛侠是英雄吗？那她之前看到的那些死者的记忆，难道都出错了吗？

叫约翰的警察瞪了他一眼，转向乔溪：“你有受伤吗？少了什么东西没有？”

“没有，什么都没少。”乔溪快速翻了一下挎包，一个叠好的物证袋单独放在夹层里，被乔溪拉过钱包挡了起来。

“那就好。”

“你们准备怎么把他弄下来？”两个警察顺着乔溪的视线看上去，被吊着的男人也停止了扭动看向两个警察。

约翰揪了揪耳朵：“等一会儿就下来了。”

乔溪不解，但也没细问。她所有的心思都在证物袋里的东西上面。

约翰冲年轻警察一扬下巴，自己坐回了车里。

年轻的警察又向乔溪问了些问题，但大部分都无关案情。

“你见到蜘蛛侠了吗？”

“你看到他是怎么抓住这家伙的了吗？”

“真是遗憾，我要是在场就好了。”

乔溪看着他摇头咂嘴的表情，问：“你很崇拜蜘蛛侠吗？”

“当然了！”小警察点头，“蜘蛛侠是纽约的英雄。”

“可我听新闻上说……”

“JJJ吗？”小警察打断了乔溪的话，“他就是个疯老头子，整天往蜘蛛侠头上泼脏水。你去问问纽约的的哥的姐，还有警察，哪个没有受过蜘蛛侠的帮助？”

“可我看约翰警官似乎也不是很喜欢蜘蛛侠。”

“他……”小警察回头看了一眼警车，看见约翰在车里抽烟，广播的声音开到极大，这才小声告诉乔溪，“约翰他们这些老警员总觉得蜘蛛侠抢了自己的风头，加上JJJ整天在新闻里胡说八道……”他抿了抿嘴没有继续说。

乔溪慢慢点了点头，心里对这个正邪难辨的蜘蛛侠更多了几分好奇。

两个人沉默了片刻，乔溪抬头冲小警察笑了笑，伸过手去：“好啦，我就不耽误你的时间啦，反正没有受伤，也没损失什么财物。谢谢你啦。我叫Josie.”

小警察露齿笑着，握住乔溪的手：“朗尼.”

告别小警察朗尼之后，乔溪飞快的往神盾局的方向走去，边走边将包里的物证袋拿了出来。

虽然她是来美国度假，但出于习惯，还是随身带了几个物证袋，倒不是为了装什么证据，只是用起来比较顺手。

里面是一团蛛丝，原本粘在她的包上，乔溪看见后便保存了起来。

希尔告诉过她一些关于蜘蛛侠的事情，但即使是神盾局也一直不知道蜘蛛侠的真实身份究竟是谁。乔溪问过她是否对蜘蛛侠的相关物品进行过检验，但希尔摇摇头说蜘蛛侠此人十分谨慎，他们至今仍未得到能验证他身份的个人物品。

三年前，蜘蛛侠刚刚在纽约崭露头角的时候，他们也曾怀疑他的超能力是否会带来危害，于是重点调查过他的身份，但在人们发现过他的地方，别说个人物品，就连一个带有DNA的烟头、饮料瓶、创可贴，都没找到过。

“那你们化验过他的蛛丝吗？”乔溪当时问。

“蛛丝两小时后就分解了，没有验出什么有价值的东西。”希尔这样告诉她。

但乔溪现在得到了一份新鲜的蛛丝，时间不超过半小时，如果她能及时赶到神盾局的化验室，也许还能分析出一些结果。

乔溪想，这蛛丝应该是蜘蛛侠自制的东西，那么只要查出其中的成分，应该就能找到原料来源，至少可以缩小范围，毕竟这种东西看起来也不是那么容易制作的，原料大概也不是随处可得。虽然希望渺茫，但她想要试试。

可惜蛛丝的化验结果依然没有任何意义。制成蛛丝的原材料并不难得，学校实验室、化工厂、甚至是随便一个化学品商店，都能买到。

希尔在乔溪送来蛛丝时就告诉过她，但乔溪仍然坚持。

“之前的结果也是一样的，蜘蛛侠这个人谨慎得很，蛛丝这么显眼的东西，不会留给我们什么线索的。”

希尔站在化验室外的走廊里，靠着墙，双手插在裤子口袋里。

乔溪走了几步，坐到了另一面墙前面的椅子上，脸埋进手心里，长长地出了几口气。

“你还好吗？”

乔溪揉了揉脸，抬头看希尔：“蜘蛛侠真的是坏人吗？”

希尔被这没头没脑的问题问得挑了挑眉毛，双手从兜里拿出来环在胸前：“你觉得呢？”

“我不知道，”乔溪一顿，“从前几个死者死前的记忆来看，那个连环杀手在离开之前都做了一个手势，和蜘蛛侠发射蛛丝时的一样。而且最近一个死者记忆里，我看得很清楚，就是这样的蛛丝。”

希尔换了个姿势，把重心倒到了另一条腿上。

“但我不能确定。因为我没有看见他的脸，或者说，我看不清。他的脸上像是有一团黑雾一样，我什么都看不见。所以，”乔溪抬头看向希尔，“我确定我看到的影像不会有错，但我不能确定那个人一定是蜘蛛侠……纽约只有蜘蛛侠一个人用蛛丝吗？”

“我想那种交通工具肯定不如纽约的地铁方便吧。”弗瑞不知何时走了过来。

希尔和乔溪同时把头转向弗瑞，稍微站直了一些，向他点了点头。

弗瑞背着手，一只眼睛盯着乔溪：“你对蜘蛛侠的立场似乎有疑问。”

“今天有个人很肯定的告诉我，蜘蛛侠是个英雄。”乔溪站起身来看向弗瑞，“而且他还抓住了抢劫我的人。我刚刚问过希尔，今天发现的那个死者，和后来找到的那具女尸下体残留物做过DNA比对，纽约这段时间发生的杀人jian尸案确实是他做的。之前几具尸源也在确定了，相信很快会有结果。我想，也许那个连环杀手是在替天行道。”

“警察也讲这个？替天行道？”

“只是说说我个人的价值判断，不能代表所有警察。更何况我也不在编制内。”

弗瑞皱了皱眉：“所以你的判断是？”

“我只是来协助你们调查的，定性这事不归我管，我不想担责任。我可以保证我看到的不会有错，但至于那个人究竟是不是蜘蛛侠，或者蜘蛛侠究竟是好是坏，我不知道，也不发表意见。”说完，她提起挎包断掉的背带递到弗瑞面前，“这个包可以报销吧？”

乔溪在神盾局呆了一整天，直到其他尸源全部找到。

如她所料，每个人身上都背着滔天大罪，且行踪极其隐秘，纽约警察发出数张通缉，都没能找出他们的藏身之处。应该说，如果不是这个神秘的杀手出手，他们可能一辈子都不会被抓到。那个神秘的连环杀手似乎真的像乔溪说的一样，是在替天行道。

但乔溪也知道，替天行道不是无视法律而杀人的挡箭牌。她的任务是协助神盾局找出凶手，至于他的动机，他的目的，乔溪不想细想，也没办法深究。

走出三飞饰时，天已经彻底黑了。乔溪在路边买了个热狗果腹，快步往家里走去。

掏出钥匙开门时，楼梯下面传来杂乱的跑步声。乔溪握着钥匙的手一顿，往下看去。

“姐姐！”是对面住着的小男孩，乔溪搬来不久，只见过他父母两面。小男孩手里拿着一根拆了一半的棒棒糖，气喘吁吁的往上跑。

乔溪往下走了几个台阶，一把拉住他的胳膊。

“跑这么快干什么？万一摔倒了怎么办？”

“姐姐，蜘蛛侠让我跟你说句话。”

“什么？”蜘蛛侠？他知道她住在这里？！

乔溪手臂上的汗毛蹭蹭竖了起来。

“他说，工作辛苦了，希望你在这里度假愉快。”

乔溪轻轻皱眉又迅速松开，拍了拍小男孩的头：“你怎么认识蜘蛛侠的？”

“我……”小男孩有些支吾，“我在楼下碰到的。”

“骗人，”乔溪弯腰，把小男孩鞋带上卡着的一片树叶取了出来，“偷偷爬树被抓包了吧？”

小男孩挠了挠后脑勺：“是蜘蛛侠救了我……姐姐，你可不要告诉我爸妈啊，他们会没收我的PS4的。”

乔溪的手一直触碰着小男孩的皮肤，她知道他没有说谎。

乔溪笑着把树叶藏在掌心，收到背后：“没问题。快回家吧。”

“谢谢姐姐！”

看着小男孩进了家关上门，乔溪脸上的微笑瞬间消失。她飞快掏出钥匙打开了门，把两道锁锁好之后，冲到阳台和卧室、厨房，确认所有的窗户都关好了，这才舒了口气。

不对！

之前被人跟踪的感觉又凝聚了起来，像粘稠的液体把她紧紧包裹，冰凉得让她汗毛倒竖。

乔溪的呼吸变得急促，狠狠咽了口吐沫，右手有些颤抖的向阳台很后面伸去，抓过拖布握在手里，缓缓转过了身。

从阳台直接能看到客厅，电视机旁边的角落里，有一个黑影慢慢走了过来。

乔溪背后有月光、路灯和别人家的灯光照进来，但她没来得及开灯，微弱的光线通过一层或两层玻璃的阻挡后已经起不到多少作用。

她紧张的盯着黑影靠近，再靠近，直到轮廓已经足够清晰，而脸上笼罩的黑雾依旧没有散去。

“你好Josie，”黑影又向前一步，在灯光的分界线前站定，“听说你在找我？”


	4. 可疑的外卖员

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-man asked Josie to stop investigating on him. He even said she would be in danger if she continued doing what she was doing. Josie asked whether he would hurt her, but he said no.  
> After he left, Josie called one of her ex coworker when she was working with a group of men and women with superpower or incredible abilities in China. She remembered they caught 2 vampires and did some research on the one survived. The other one was dead under the sun.  
> On the next day, she managed to make artificial sunlight without harmful light to vampires, so their misty foggy bodies would turn touchable that would allow her to touch their skin and tell their thoughts.  
> Then she went down to a Chinese restaurant nearby for dinner, and bumped into a food delivery guy from the restaurant. She accidentally touched his hand and surprisingly, she read his thoughts saying that "Why is Josie here?". She realized he might be the man she was looking for.  
> After she talked to the owner of the restaurant, who thought she might have a crush on the delivery guy, she got more information about the guy, Peter. But from the owner's description, he was so different from her profiling for spider-man, or the serial killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the summary for this chapter is pretty long coz I actually summarized everything so that people who don't understand Chinese can have a rough idea on what I'm writing. I don't know... Hope someone find it helpful.

他的声音有些沙哑，但乔溪很快就意识到那不过是他刻意装来掩饰年龄的，又或者……是变声期。

尽管他只说了短短几个词，乔溪仍凭借经验断定，眼前这个比自己高不了多少的男人，或者叫男孩更为准确些，年纪应该比自己还要小。

加上她知道蜘蛛侠是三年前在纽约横空出世，乔溪不禁开始思考，他成为蜘蛛侠的时候是不是还在上学，又为什么会在做了三年义警之后突然犯下命案——如果那些案子确实是他做的的话。

屋里温度很低，空气不知为何变得湿漉漉的，沉重的挂在乔溪暴露在外的皮肤上，激起一片片的鸡皮疙瘩。

她盯着面前的黑影，一瞬也不敢放松。两人中间两三步之遥的距离并不安全，只要他想，随时可以上前要了她的命——如果他不想让她继续追查下去，这是最简单有效的办法。

“你来找我，就为了这一句话？”

蜘蛛侠点了点头。

“如果不确定我在找你，你不会这样冲动现身。我听说你是个很谨慎的人，可一个在纽约行走三年却没有留下任何有价值的个人信息的神秘角色，调查你的绝不止我一个。可见你来找我，应该不止这么简单。”乔溪佯装做镇定的样子，攥着拖把的手心却沁出了汗，“我的出现威胁到了你，对吗？”

她知道，自己曾出过现场，如果当时蜘蛛侠并没有走远，完全有可能看到她的所作所为，尽管她已经很小心的去到封闭的车里验尸，但如果真的有人一门心思想要挖出些什么消息，即使是神盾局也不是密不透风的。

乔溪看不清蜘蛛侠的脸，但她却凭直觉感觉到，他在黑雾之后、或面罩之后的双眼，正在一丝一毫的打量着自己。

终于，在两人相持不下几分钟后，蜘蛛侠开口了：“我知道你能看到人死前的记忆，也知道神盾局请你来调查什么。我希望你中止与神盾局的合作。”

“为什么？”

“因为你会有危险。”

“你要杀我吗？”

蜘蛛侠半晌没有回应。乔溪攥着拖把的手又紧了几分。

“我不会。”

“你既然知道我在帮神盾局做调查，也知道我的能力，那么我想你也许也知道，我在纽约并不认识任何人。如果你选择现在杀了我，没有人会发现我消失。就算是神盾局，也得等到再次出现尸体时，才会想起我。”乔溪顿了顿，继续说道，“我不明白，如果你真的想阻止我继续调查，为什么不杀了我？”

蜘蛛侠安静的看着乔溪，静到让乔溪觉得眼前这个黑影其实只是她紧张过度出现的幻觉。

“我不伤害你，但我真的希望你不要再插手这件事，为了你的安全。”

“所以那些案子确实是你做的？”

无言。

“我可以当做默认吗？”

“……”

“你抽干了那些人的血，更准确的说，是吸干。”

“希望你认真考虑我的话，是为了你好。”

蜘蛛侠说完，脚步开始挪动，向后退去。

乔溪知道他要离开，不由得松了口气，但好不容易见到嫌疑人自己送上门来，却没能问出一点头绪，甚至自己全程处于下风，这种无力的挫败感让乔溪很不舒服。

蜘蛛侠到门口时，乔溪突然叫住了他：“最后一个问题。”

他回头看她。

“你怎么知道我住在这里？”

蜘蛛侠没有回答乔溪的任何一个问题，而是看了她几眼后匆匆离开。

乔溪想追出去看看他离开的时候是否像她看到的那样，用同样的手势射出蛛丝。但她才走了一步，便双腿一软，险些摔在地上。

空气里的压迫感消失了，屋里的温度似乎有所回升，但乔溪坐在地上，双手仍紧紧握着拖把，才勉强支撑住身体。

那是高度紧张又放松之后人体的自然反应，乔溪之前不是没经历过凶险的情况，但从未有过与嫌疑人如此近距离单独长时间接触的时候。

等到呼吸平复，身体恢复力气之后，乔溪掏出手机，手指打颤的拨通了一个很久没有联系过的号码。

电话那边响起“嘟——嘟——嘟——”的声音，乔溪抬头看了看墙上的挂钟，现在是晚上9点，中国那边应该是……早上十点，那家伙应该起床了。

终于，电话响过半分多钟后，另一头传来了回应。

“喂？谁啊大清早的没事儿打什么电话。”

“辛子，加密通讯。”

“溪姐？”那头传来床垫吱吱呀呀的动静，“你怎么打过来了？有事儿？”

“前年我们在397号抓到的那个东西，你还有印象吗？”

“397号……我找找。”椅子被拉开，抽屉发出快速拉开又被暴力关上的响声，笔记本哗啦啦翻个不停。

乔溪握着电话安静的等着。

“找到了！397号区，云南省境内，抓获两只吸血鬼，一只受光照死亡，另一只在地眼总部关着，参审员3人，研究员12人，1人受伤，一月后恢复。”辛子顿了顿，“姐，你找这个，不会是又发现同类标子了吧？”

标子是地眼对于超自然生物的称呼，被当做标子的通常都会被带回地眼总部进行研究，如果判定对人类构成威胁，便会由地眼直接负责消灭。

当年那只活下来的吸血鬼就被地眼确定为三级威胁，这在地眼的四级分级制度里，已是第二高的威胁。

“目前还不确定。你还有让标子实体化的设备吗？把材料和制作方法发到我邮箱，加密。”

“有。我直接给你送过去吧。”

“……现在不太方便，你发到我邮箱就好。”

“好，给我十分钟。”

辛子挂断电话后，乔溪打开电脑等待邮件，脑子里不由得回想起在397号抓捕吸血鬼的情景。

当时的地眼作为全国唯一一个由超能力者组成、专门针对超自然生物的正式组织，虽不为外人所知，却也十分忙碌。

老大为了方便分组办事，把全国每块地方都分成了不同编号，尤其是出现过、或可能出现未知生物的区域，都被重点标了出来，而397号正是其中之一。

后来地眼在那里找到了两只吸血鬼，乔溪正是当时的三名参审员之一。

但吸血鬼实在特殊，只要感受到威胁便会将身体雾化，虽然肉眼能把那团黑雾看得清清楚楚，但乔溪却无法触摸到其身体。

而辛子，大名辛零（据他说自己无父无母自幼流浪，也没有个正经名字，就随便给自己取了一个），当年刚刚进入地眼不久，就因为制作了一种能使吸血鬼实体化的特殊装置而成了组织内部的红人。

乔溪并不了解装置的细节，但听说是一种人工合成光线，过滤掉了其中能杀死吸血鬼的部分光线，又或是将其弱化从而确保标子不会死亡，但也无法雾化。乔溪从而得以接触标子的皮肤，并且看到了它成为吸血鬼之前的零星记忆——吸血鬼实质是已经死亡的人类，没有心跳，没有体温，也没有变成吸血鬼后的记忆，捕猎只是它们的本能，不能像对待活人一样，而应该把它们当做活动的尸体——这是乔溪当年的结案报告里的一部分。

虽然目前不确定蜘蛛侠是不是和当年那只标子一样，但乔溪要弄清楚这一点，就只能把所有可能的方法都试一次。

但这次，她不打算让神盾局参与。

蜘蛛侠能找到她住的地方，甚至知道神盾局邀请她调查，绝不可能是偶然注意到她的存在，毕竟她已经那么努力的降低自己的存在感了。

这样看来，神盾局也不是百分之百安全，乔溪无法完全信任他们，更何况这装置和397号的事，都属于地眼内部信息，就算地眼现在已经不复存在，也不能让外人知道。

加上蜘蛛侠刚才所说的危险，她也只能自己努力搞清楚会有什么危险。

十分钟后，辛子加密处理过的邮件发了过来。乔溪把里面提到的东西全部记录在笔记本里之后，删除了邮件。

现在只需要买回这些东西再进行组装了。乔溪看着长长三页的笔记，叹了口气。

因为时间太晚，乔溪没有立刻动身，她把家里有得设备全都搬出来看了一遍，划去了部分不需要再买的，才把笔记小心翼翼的藏在了钱包里。

第二天，乔溪以最快的速度，在天刚亮时就冲进商店，在老板的指导下，把材料买了个齐全。

幸亏辛子用的不是什么高级货，不然还真是难找。乔溪看着满满一购物车的东西，擦了擦汗。

等这案子结了，必须让弗瑞报销。乔溪想着，把收据和新背包的收据夹在一起，放进了背包夹层。

组装的过程略去不提，等乔溪把家里所有的灯泡都换上特殊灯光后，又给自己做了两把便携的小手电，才发现天色又暗了下来，而放松下来的胃也开始顶不住空虚，开始大声抗议乔溪这一整天对它的无视与迫害。

于是乔溪把其中一把手电装进了背包随身带着。她不确定蜘蛛侠会不会再出现，这种合成光线对于普通人没有任何伤害，就和正常的手电一样，但却能让吸血鬼现出实体，又不至于将其杀死。为了确保这一点，乔溪特意把过滤的步骤弄得更加复杂了些，减少了有害光线的占比。

纽约的中餐馆并不少，虽然味道和国内的多少有些差距，但聊胜于无。

乔溪租住的公寓楼下就有一家还不错的，老板是一代移民，操着一口正宗的四川口音，乔溪搬来的第一天和他聊过那么几句。

晚上的中餐馆人很多，据老板说，外卖点单比到店吃的还要多上两三倍，所以他雇了四五个晚班外卖员专门送餐。

乔溪到店门口时，刚好碰上一个外卖员拿着四五个餐盒跑出来，一不小心撞在了乔溪身上。

乔溪倒是没受什么伤，赶紧去扶了一把外卖小哥的手里的餐盒：“你没事儿吧？”

“没……”外卖员扶正餐盒，匆匆看了乔溪一眼，转身离开。

乔溪看着他离开的背影，愣了半晌。

她方才不小心碰到了他的手背，尽管接触的时间很短，但她却捕捉到了他那一瞬间的想法。

——Josie为什么会在这儿。

他知道她的名字，他认识她的脸。

但乔溪在纽约并没有熟人，除了对门的邻居、希尔和弗瑞，最多加上之前遇到的小警察朗尼和餐馆老板。但她记得很清楚，自己第一天来的时候是白天，这个外卖员并没有上班。

那么……

是蜘蛛侠吗？有会这么巧的事情吗？他知道她住的地方，因为他常在她家楼下出没，乔溪却全然不知？

就算是他，他为什么会出现在这里？外卖员的身份，是伪装，还是另有目的？

或者，这位不知正邪的蜘蛛侠，也需要靠这个来养家糊口？

乔溪收回思绪走进了店里。老板正在柜台后忙着收钱，看见乔溪进来，匆匆跟她打了个招呼，收好钱柜后走了过来，在她对面坐下。

“老板，今天店里有几个外卖员啊？”乔溪直接开口。

“嗯？”老板被问得一愣，“4个，有一个生病了没来。怎么了？”大概是因为乔溪说着正宗的普通话，老板和她聊天时总是收起自己的方言，只有吆喝后厨的时候才会改成四川口音。

“刚才出去那个，叫什么呀？”

“刚才出去……”老板眨眨眼睛想了想，“哦，你说彼得？他怎么了？”

“没什么，只是好奇。”乔溪心中默默记下了这个名字，"他在这里工作多久了？昨天晚上也在吗？我上次来好像没看见他。"

"干了有几个月了，昨天晚上他说要去见个朋友，就请假了……"老板见她表情有异，突然像是明白过来一样，笑道：“不会是看上那孩子了吧？”

“啊？”

“彼得那孩子听话得很，年纪不大，看着也就十六七吧，早早出来挣钱补贴家用。”老板的话匣子打开就没打算收上，笃定了乔溪是对彼得有意思，“我这儿的外卖员基本都是白天黑夜倒替，只有他一个只做晚班，我问了一次，好像还在上学，晚上出来兼职。我看着孩子不容易，就把他留下了。我跟你说，这孩子是真的不错，虽然有点腼腆，但是勤快。虽然之前有几次没按时送到让客户投诉了，但是我看他年纪小，不容易，就把他留下了。诶，街角那个披萨店你知道吧？他之前在那边送外卖，也是丢了两次，让老板给炒了，我就把他留下来了。”

乔溪笑呵呵的听着，心想着这和她为蜘蛛侠做的心理画像不太相符，但从身高体型，还有他那一瞬间的想法来看，又不由得让她怀疑。

如果说还有其他可能……乔溪不认为自己来纽约的这几天还引起了随便什么人的注意。

老板以为乔溪很感兴趣，临了又说道：“这孩子真挺好的，要不等下他回来，我给你介绍！这年头这么懂事的年轻人可不多见了。”那语气活像过年回家给乔溪介绍对象的七大姑八大姨。

乔溪想了想，觉得在这么多人的地方和他摊牌不太合适，便婉言谢绝了老板的好意：“不用啦，我少吃一点很快就回去了。这样吧，要是以后需要送餐，您让他给我送上去，反正我住的也不远，就在隔壁那栋楼。”

“好好好，没问题。”老板脸上洋溢着撮合成功的笑容。

果然，直到乔溪离开餐馆，彼得也没有回来。


	5. 397号往事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie dreamed about her to-be-boyfriend when she was working together with him in "EyeZero", the organization that runs secretly to fight against supernatural creatures and protect their people in China. He was going to confess to her, but before that, he was bitten by the vampire they captured. He, later, turned. And Josie was the one to study on him, now as a supernatural monster, and injected a lethal medicine to end his life.

乔溪回到家里打开电视，抓过沙发上一只抱枕，坐在沙发和桌子中间的地上，无聊的换着频道，脑子里却在思考着该如何弄清楚彼得是否就是蜘蛛侠。

电视的蓝光有节奏的一明一灭，直到走了一遍后，又跳回到第一个频道。

乔溪觉得无聊，从房东留下的碟片里随便找了一张播放。

那是一部1942年拍摄的黑白电影，女主角很是漂亮，乔溪隐约记得曾在某部歌舞片中见到过她的海报，但却想不起名字。

看了不到十分钟，乔溪始终提不起兴趣，正打算关掉电视去睡觉，却瞥见橱柜上零零散散放着的工具。

出门吃饭前她组装好了两把便携手电，还剩了些零件没用完，乔溪走过去看了两眼，盘算着能不能再做一把。她把零件收罗两把搂在怀里，抱回桌子前，一边听着电视里语调别扭的英文对白，一边熟练地组装起来。

有了前两把的经验，乔溪已经不需要再看图纸和说明，过滤有害光线的滤网只剩了一层，乔溪在手电筒外面贴了一张小纸条，上面写上了“危险”两字。尽管辛子告诉她一层滤网就足够让吸血鬼现出实体又不被灼伤，乔溪还是有些不放心。

不过，这装置虽并不复杂，但便携式的小巧体积决定了它内部构造的精密程度，乔溪又不是这方面的专家，组装的过程还是耗去了她两三个小时的时间。

组装好最后一把便携日光灯后，乔溪关掉电视去睡觉。她本就没开灯，电视屏幕黑掉的那一瞬间屋里便陷入了黑暗，借着窗户透进来的亮光，她看见一个人影映在屏幕上。

乔溪吓得尖叫着跳回身来，那人已在咫尺之间，周身笼罩在一片黑雾之中。

乔溪扑到桌边去取手电，却被那人一把攥住手腕。巨大的力道想要捏碎她的腕骨，乔溪甚至连挣扎的力气都没有，冷汗瞬间从后背和额间冒了出来。

黑影的手冰冷刺骨又无比僵硬，像了无生气的尸体一般，乔溪突然想起自己给397号做的结案报告——吸血鬼只是能动的尸体。

恐惧袭来的一瞬间，乔溪无法阻止黑影的靠近，她眼看着那人抓着自己的肩膀将自己拉近再拉近，直到她纤细的脖子完全暴露在那人的利齿之下。尖锐的刺痛传来，乔溪感觉到凉意穿破皮肤，直扎进她的血管，冻得心脏开始麻痹，紧接着她开始感到呼吸困难，大脑在缺氧状态下逐渐失去意识……

乔溪坐在一家西餐厅里，看着外面天色渐暗，服务生适时地点亮两根蜡烛，而她等的人还没有下班。

乔溪有些无聊的看了看手机，没有信息，没有来电，什么都没有。

今天的地眼总部有些无趣，接触过实体化的吸血鬼后，乔溪没有再接到任何工作，于是和老大打了声招呼就早早离开了。

上午她在办公室看见了73号研究员，和他聊天的时候乔溪看见他脖领子上沾了片枯叶，她拉着他的手腕让他偏过头去，就在乔溪手指接触到他皮肤的一瞬间，乔溪和73号研究员的脸同时红了起来。

乔溪会读心，而73号知道乔溪会读心。

他们本就是同学，在学校时虽不熟悉，但却在地眼意外重逢，相处几个月后，两人之间也就剩下了一层要破不破的窗户纸。他本来准备今天下班后向她表白，但这个秘密他还没打算告诉任何人，他想给她一个惊喜。

而乔溪读到了他全部的心思。

乔溪咳了两声，把枯叶取了下来却没扔掉，指尖轻轻捏住叶根转了几转。

“那个……”73号挠了挠头发，“我下午只有一个标子要处理，应该可以按时下班，你……下班之后有空吗？”

“有啊，”乔溪低着头看着手里的枯叶，一个两个的数着上面有几个虫洞，“干嘛？”

“……你知道。”

乔溪吃吃的笑着，双手背到背后：“好吧，我去订个餐厅，等下地址发给你，下班以后见。”

“好。”

乔溪看了看时间，下班时间已经过了一个多小时，餐厅离地眼总部并不远，73号却迟迟未到。乔溪想，这家伙不会是去准备什么浪漫礼物了吧。想着那家伙傻乎乎的捧着花走进来的样子，乔溪捂着脸笑出了声。

“乔溪！接电话！”手机铃声突然响了起来，那是乔溪专门缠着老大给她录得专属铃声，只有工作号码才会用。

来任务了吗？乔溪拍了拍笑得有些热的脸，迅速接通电话。

“回来一趟，出事儿了。”老大开门见山，语气严肃到像是天要塌下来一样。

乔溪瞬间收起了方才还挂在脸上的笑容。进入地眼虽不久，但老大是什么样的人她再清楚不过，没有重大事件发生，他绝不会这么紧张。

而能让老大紧张的事情，乔溪怎么能不比他更紧张？

她拎上背包飞快的跑回了总部。

总部安静的吓人，所有值班的研究员都不在办公室里，乔溪皱紧了眉头，打开内部软件，调出老大的位置，向地下二层的研究室走去。

老大在重案研究室，还有其他所有值班的研究员也都在里面。乔溪一个人走过安静的走廊和楼梯，越发觉得不安，仿佛有什么意外就在不远处等着她，而她将会被这个意外一拳击垮。

重案研究室的单向玻璃前围着所有值班人员，却没有一个人说话。他们直挺挺的站在那，看着玻璃另一边狂躁怒吼的人影。

乔溪打开门走进去时，所有人回头看到她后，都自动让开了一条道。

乔溪疑惑的往前走，一边在人群里寻找73号的身影。

没有找到。

单向玻璃前，老大背着手站在那里，直到乔溪站到他身边，也一言未发。

乔溪不解的看了看他，又把视线投向玻璃那侧。

73号研究员在里边暴躁的来回走动，时不时抬起头来嗅一嗅空气中的味道，然后疯了一般冲到玻璃前，冲着他看不见的另一面发出动物的怒吼，然后又离开，又回来，周而复始。

在他冲着玻璃咆哮时，乔溪看见了他口中两颗过长的犬齿。

“他……他被……”乔溪仿佛失去了语言能力，愣怔的看着玻璃那边的73号，他正冲着她所站的位置，狰狞地吼叫。

“他给397号标子执行毁灭时被咬伤，两个小时候就变成了这个样子，幸亏发现的及时，没有伤到其他人。”老大语似平静的说完，转向乔溪，“你来处理吧。”

乔溪看向老大，眼眶通红：“执行毁灭吗？”

“可以先参审，我会让其他人保护你的安全。”

乔溪咬住下唇，下巴仍止不住的颤抖。她看回玻璃那侧，73号正把脸贴在玻璃上，似乎想看透单向玻璃后面究竟是什么。乔溪的手扶在玻璃上，下一秒，73号“啪”的一下将手拍向玻璃，吓得乔溪条件反射的将手收了回来。

“不用其他人，辛子的设备准备好，给他一只麻醉。”

老大盯着乔溪的脸，她咬住下唇，紧绷着眼眶不让眼泪掉下去，仿佛只要表情没有崩坏，她就不会害怕接下来的参审。

那是乔溪经历过的最艰难的参审。她曾参审过数不清的超自然生物，却是第一次，希望也是最后一次，参审自己的爱人。

73号惨白的皮肤暴露在无害日光下，加大剂量的麻醉似乎起了效。乔溪把其他参审员请了出去，在手掌附上他赤裸的胸口前，她抬头看了一眼单向玻璃。

尽管看不见，但她知道，老大就在玻璃那边看着她，还有其他所有的研究员，都在那里。

她吸了吸鼻子，手掌轻轻地贴了下去。

73号拿起了一支针筒，里面有半管无色透明的液体，只要注射进标子的血管，就可以在半分钟内致其死亡。

然而意外就在他收起针筒时发生了，标子突然暴起，凸出的犬齿划破了73号的手背，也将毒液送了进去。

半小时后，73号开始发烧。四十五分钟后，他开始呼吸急促。一小时后，神志不清，思维混乱。两小时后，他的听力和嗅觉被强化，试图袭击另一位研究员，但也许是最后一丝人性尚存，又或许是第一次攻击没有经验，他没能成功。

其他研究员发现他的异样，把他关进了地下二层最牢固的研究室里。

又过了十分钟，他彻底变异，无可逆转。而他作为人类的记忆，也在那时终止。接下来，乔溪只看到无尽的黑暗，除此之外，是一片死寂。

397号结案报告中唯一受伤的研究员，并没有在一个月后康复。

他在重案研究室中，在昏迷的情况下，被乔溪注射了毒药。

半分钟后，实验体死亡。

当晚，乔溪写下了结案报告——吸血鬼只是会动的尸体，已不再是人类。

写完结案报告后，乔溪抬头就看见桌上摆着一只老虎玩偶，那是73号在她生日时送给她的。

乔溪伸手去拿……

“嘭”的一声，硬物坠地，乔溪被惊醒，才发现自己趴在桌子上睡着了，睡梦中不小心把刚刚组装好的手电碰落在地。

她赶紧把手电捡起来，打开几下，才发现过滤有害光线的滤网摔破了。而那是她做好的最后一个滤网，没的替换。

乔溪颓丧的取出破损的滤网，把只能发出纯日光的手电放进了满是碟片的抽屉里。

抽屉旁的电视机屏幕上映出一个人影，但乔溪没有注意。


	6. 与疑似0号吸血鬼的交易

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Peter had a deal. She would protect him from the SHIELD while he would tell her everything he knew about vampire.

“你好，周记川菜。”

“老板，是我，乔溪。再过半个小时能不能给我送一份麻婆豆腐上来？”

“好，还要别的吗？”

“不用了。哦对，能不能让彼得给我送？”

老板用一种自家猪和隔壁白菜终于要拱到一起去了的欣慰语调笑道：“行，等他回来我就叫他给你送过去。”

“谢谢！”

乔溪报完自己的地址，挂了电话。

此时已经是晚上九点多，自从昨晚做了那个噩梦，乔溪一整夜都没能再睡踏实，总觉得窗外有一双眼睛在盯着她，而一闭上眼睛，就能感觉到冰凉僵硬的手掌扼住她的咽喉。后来乔溪干脆直接坐起身来，趴在阳台上数星星。

数到第六百多颗的时候，天已经快亮了。

白天没什么事，神盾局也没有给她打电话，乔溪打开电脑搜索了一整天关于吸血鬼的传说，连其他国家的都市传说也没有放过，直到谷歌搜索页已经被她翻了个遍。

如果没记错的话，397号抓住的标子，和在搜捕时暴露于阳光下而死亡的那只吸血鬼并不大一样。乔溪虽不负责外勤搜捕工作，但在参审时也听同事说起过，那只在阳光照射下焚烧至灰烬的吸血鬼，除了过长的犬齿外，与人类几乎无异。

而那只被抓住的标子，却是个不会说话、也无法思考，仅凭动物本能攻击活物的行尸走肉。

这其中一定有什么地眼所不知道的秘密。

乔溪搬过椅子来，再次检查了一遍房间里的日光灯管。双层过滤网把人工合成的日光灯芯罩的严严实实，虽然人的肉眼无法分辨，但透过来的光线已经去掉了对吸血鬼有害的部分。

至于彼得是不是蜘蛛侠，如果不是，又如何会认识乔溪，等他来了就什么都清楚了。

“咚咚咚”

“您订的餐送到了！”

“麻烦帮我送进来好吗？谢谢啦！”乔溪朝门外喊了一声。

门外犹豫了几秒，拉开虚掩着的门走了进来。屋里太过安静，没看见乔溪的身影，他把脚步放慢了些。

老板让他来送餐给乔溪的时候，表情不大对劲，似乎在期待着发生些什么。虽然不知道老板和乔溪是什么关系，但他隐约感觉有问题。

顶灯的颜色好像不太一样，之前从窗外看，她客厅的灯光还是偏白的LED冷光灯，今天却变成了黄色的日光。

还有昨天那个放手电的抽屉，他迅速的瞥了一眼。

彼得把餐盒放在了客厅的桌子上，准备离开。

“不用着急走，我和老板说了，你今天可以提前下班，工资我来付。”准确的说是乔溪垫付，弗瑞报销。

彼得转过身看向乔溪，她正拿着一只黑色的小手电靠在门口，手指搅弄着尾端的绳子。

“老板没跟我说……”

“你就是蜘蛛侠，”乔溪打断彼得的话，“我说的没错吧？”

彼得没有说话。他不擅长说谎，所以不如保持沉默。

“你之前来找过我，希望我停止调查你的事情，但你也知道，神盾局会请我来，就说明他们很重视这些案件，更重视你的身份。所以，要我退出，恐怕不是那么容易的。”

彼得依然没有回应。

“你不用怀疑我在诈你，我百分之百确定，你就是蜘蛛侠。我在纽约呆的时间很短，也不擅长交际，而我去周记川菜馆的那晚，在门口撞到了你。也许你还不太清楚我的能力具体是如何发挥的，但我可以告诉你，当时我不小心碰到了你的手背。虽然只有一两秒的时间，但我发现……你认识我。

“而这个城市，认识我的人，除了弗瑞和希尔，就只有几个神盾局的特工，一个小警察，你的老板，和前天晚上不请自来的蜘蛛侠。而你，我很确定之前从未见过你这张脸，所以……

“你就是蜘蛛侠。”

彼得的表情变得很难看。他虽然知道乔溪拥有读心的能力，却不知道已经达到了这种速度，仅凭一秒的轻微触碰就能窥探他的思想。而她说的笃定，就算他否认，大概她也不会相信。

“你既然知道我的身份，就更不应该单独和我见面。只会给你带来危险。”

“你一次次强调危险，是想让我知难而退。但是对不起，我不能。”乔溪耸肩，“上司安排的工作，不管多难都要完成，不是吗？”

彼得没有回应。他在思考，在身份暴露之后，应该怎样应对接下来可能会发生的事情……

他的身份信息会曝光，会被公之于众，人们会到他家门前丢臭鸡蛋，梅姨也会因为他而陷入险境……他得阻止这一切发生。

“你不用担心我会把你的身份告诉神盾局，”乔溪适时地开口了，“把一个十几岁的孩子推到公众面前挨骂，这种事我做不出来。不过，你得答应我一个条件。”

彼得不相信，在知道自己就是蜘蛛侠，并且深信蜘蛛侠就是连环杀手的情况下，她会替自己保守秘密。

“什么条件？”

“与我合作。或者说，我们做个交易。”乔溪走到桌边坐了下来，指了指对面的椅子，示意彼得坐下来谈。

“我们互相坦诚一些，你告诉我关于吸血鬼的事情，我帮你搞定这些案子。”

“我怎么相信你？”

“你没得选。”乔溪把手电扣在桌面上，双手环在胸前，向后一靠，“我知道你的身份。而你说过，你不会杀我。”

“现在情况不同，我也许会改变想法。”

乔溪看着彼得一眨一眨的狗狗眼，被丝毫没有威慑力的“威胁”逗得笑了起来：“你不会杀我的，我不是罪大恶极，更没有伤害任何人。就算我知道你的身份对你构成威胁，但未发生之罪并不是罪，更何况我已经说了，只要你和我合作，我一定会保守秘密。”

“……你想知道什么？”

“这就对了。我几年前曾经见到过吸血鬼，但很可惜，样本已经被销毁了。我不知道他是如何变成吸血鬼，也没能深入研究，但我很确定的是，那只吸血鬼，和你，并不一样。我查了一些资料，如果没错的话，我想，你应该是0号吸血鬼。”

“0号吸血鬼？”

“你听说过0号病人吧？一场传染病流行之初，第一个感染的人。有人说，德古拉是吸血鬼之祖，被他选中、吸血并且喝过他的血的人，就会成为初代吸血鬼，能力一代代传下去，并且随之减弱。而德古拉，就是0号吸血鬼。我想，你还能保留人类的思维和语言能力，说明你至少是初代或者0号。虽然这只是传说，但毕竟……一个活生生的吸血鬼就坐在我眼前，我没有理由不相信传说的内容，不是吗？”

“你还想知道什么？”

“我想知道的有很多，比如你是怎样变成吸血鬼的？”

彼得盯着乔溪看了许久，站起身来要走。

乔溪一把上去拉住了他的胳膊。

肌肤接触的一瞬间，两人同时一惊。

彼得惊的是，乔溪竟然能触碰到他，而他分明在成为吸血鬼后，只要感受到威胁，就不会显出实体。乔溪是在这几年中第一个碰到他的人类。

乔溪惊的是，实体日光果然让他无法雾化，可她分明想要通过一类接触去了解彼得变成吸血鬼的经历，却在掌心碰到他的一瞬间，只听到他心里一个声音在说，他想做个好人。

两人愣怔几秒后，彼得一把甩开乔溪的手，飞快的跑了出去。

乔溪收回神来，抓起手电紧跟了上去，但蜘蛛侠跑出楼道后便换上了面罩，射出蛛丝消失在了纽约的大街上。

乔溪气喘吁吁的跑到楼下，四处张望了半天，看不见人影。

她想，他这是拒绝了她的提议吗？可看他之前的样子，分明很怕她会把自己的身份告诉神盾局，而与她合作简直百利而无一害，他又为何跑掉？

乔溪气得想揪头发。

只是她没想到，第二天，事情竟然会有转机。

希尔把她叫去三飞饰时，她在一大堆神盾局特工们搜集到的材料里，发现了一筒用完的蛛丝管。那东西小小一只，在一大堆乱七八糟的“垃圾堆”里并不显眼。据说这是特工们蹲了几天几夜，在蜘蛛侠出现过的地方找到的所有东西，不知道里面哪些属于蜘蛛侠本人，而乔溪也许可以从死者的记忆中，找到些蛛丝马迹。

乔溪挨个翻了起来，在摸到那罐液体蛛丝时，小心翼翼的拿在手里转了两下。

蛛丝之前交给神盾局化验过，材料随处可得，无法缩小源头范围。蛛丝管看起来只是普通的玻璃瓶，应该也不难买到。蜘蛛侠平时是戴着手套的，上面应该不会留下指纹。尽管蛛丝管会接触皮肤——乔溪在报纸的照片上看到过蜘蛛侠手部的特写，知道蛛丝是从哪里发射出来的——但只要没有在上面留下血迹或其他体液，仅凭接触而留下的DNA并不足以检验。更何况这管蛛丝是在垃圾堆里见到的，加上其他污物对管外壁的污染，虽然不知道他怎么会如此大意，但上面残留的信息应该不足以对他构成威胁。

“没有，没什么值得注意的。”乔溪把蛛丝管交给希尔，“也许可以试试这个，不过我猜，蜘蛛侠那么谨慎的人，应该不会把可能暴露他身份的证据随手丢在外面。就算上面有信息，也很可能是他故意留下的障眼法，这也说不定。”

当晚乔溪回家时，发现蜘蛛侠正坐在客厅的沙发上等她。

她气得拿起橱柜上放着的一盒碟片丢了过去，正落在蜘蛛侠脚下。

“你疯了？！为什么留下蛛丝管？别跟我说你是不小心。”

彼得摘下面罩，丝毫没有受到乔溪怒火的影响，微笑着站起身走到她面前，伸出手来：“我要确定我可以信任你，而在神盾局可能查到我的时候，我需要知道你会帮我处理好。”

乔溪瞥了一眼他伸出的手，又看回他的眼睛：“现在确定了？”

彼得回给她一个更大的微笑。

乔溪瞪了他一眼，抬起手握住他的：“现在，可以回答我的问题了吧？”


	7. 彼得帕克的故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter told Josie what happened to him and how he turned. Josie asked him to take her to the place where he stayed in the past three years.

彼得给乔溪讲了一个故事。

那年他16岁，是个常遭人欺负的城中高中高一学生。他没什么亲人，从小跟着姨妈一起生活。

那时候的他身材不高，甚至有些瘦弱，加上不善与人交际又容易害羞，在学校里没多少朋友，更讨不到女孩子喜欢，只有一个叫内德的男孩与他交情不错，但他已经三年没有见过他了。

不过彼得很聪明，学习成绩优异，还常代表学校参加知识竞赛。那时的他觉得如果自己注定一生只能是个普通人，那么现在的生活——有一个知心好友放学一起拼乐高，有一个心仪的学姐偶尔会和自己说几句话，还有一个照顾自己的姨妈——虽然有时会被学校里烦人的同学挑衅，生活大部分时间按部就班有些无聊，但总体来说也还不错。

只可惜彼得平凡的生活在一次科学旅行后被彻底打破。

那是一场基因科学的实验成果展示会，因为研究内容太过高深，通常是不会给高中生看的。但那天彼得和知识竞赛的队友们刚好赢得了一场校际比赛，也让他们拿到了展示会的入场券。

人类对基因学的研究已经开始了很多很多年，对基因学的应用更是十分广泛，包括刑侦、物种分析、甚至是亲子鉴定，都离不开基因学的成功。

但人类对于基因却仍知之甚少。人类90%以上的DNA是何作用，又承载了什么样的信息，至今仍是未解之谜。

除了对自身的探索，人类还将目光投射到动物身上，试图以动物实验窥探两条螺旋链的奥秘，甚至对不同物种的基因加以融合改造，想要以此创造出新的物种，或赋予一个既存物种新的能力，从而将人类推上上帝的位置。

而彼得参观的展示会，就是这样一个研究。

起初一切都有条不紊的进行着，台上的科学家把研究合成的基因链投影在屏幕上时，所有人的目光都被吸引了过去，却没有一个人注意到，一只受到辐射的变异蜘蛛从科学家身边的试验箱里爬了出来。

轻微的刺痛从手背的皮肤扎入，彼得一抬手把手背上的蜘蛛拍死，没有留意。

半透明的乳黄色毒液像两条蛇一样在他的血管里游走，所到之处的细胞无一例外的受到了感染，开始分裂、变异、再分裂。

彼时的他丝毫没有意识到，一只并不起眼的小蜘蛛，会让他的人生发生天翻地覆的变化。

离开展示会后，他和内德告别，自己一个人回了家。

姨妈还没回家，她刚刚辞去之前办公室的文书工作，那几天正在四处投简历，希望能找到一份工资更高，又能在家办公的活儿，好支付彼得一年比一年高的学费。

彼得从他最爱的三明治店里买了两个三明治回家，一份放在了冰箱里，另一份刚刚打开包装纸，一阵眩晕猛地袭来，彼得眼前一黑，乏力感从脚底向上蔓延至四肢百骸，他甚至连小小一个三明治都觉得沉重无比。

三明治从手心掉下去，配料和酱汁洒了一地。

彼得以为自己发烧了。他闭着眼睛在沙发上静坐了几分钟，稍微恢复些体力后才挣扎着站起来去拿扫把打扫自己留下的满地垃圾。

他走的很慢，拖鞋在地上拖蹭着艰难行动，每一步都仿佛耗尽了他的力气。

一步，身体开始灼烧。

两步，大关节开始酸痛难忍。

三步，连小关节的缝隙里都像长出了毒藤，一条条恣意的往外钻，把他的骨缝撑开、撑裂，撑得变形的骨头开始剧烈摩擦血肉和神经，身体微微的颤抖都带着致命的疼痛。

四步，彼得眼前开始出现重影，墙壁变得扭曲，天花板往下倾塌像要把他挤碎一般。

五步，彼得晕了过去。

昏迷中的彼得似乎进入了一片虚空，四周全是浓墨般的黑，没有一丝光亮。但他的眼睛却出人意料的无比适应黑暗，甚至连听觉和嗅觉都比之前增强了数倍。

黑暗让他不再感到灼热，滚烫的皮肤开始变得冰凉，彼得嗅到一丝轻微的血腥味，甜美诱人。

他循着味道走了过去……

睁开眼，天已经黑了。姨妈还没回家，不知道是新的工作耽误了她下班，还是在街上遇到了哪个追求者的纠缠。彼得摸了摸自己的脑门，发现烧已经退了。

但呼吸间仍能闻到血的味道，彼得抬起手背蹭了蹭鼻子，觉得有些饿了。

他爬起来，看见地上的三明治酱料已经凝固，想起冰箱里还有一个留给姨妈的，他打算掰一小半来吃。

浓郁咸香的烧烤酱带着淡淡的甜味滑进喉咙落入胃里，彼得刚要感叹一句不愧是皇后区最好吃的三明治时，却忍不住胃里一阵翻腾，转头趴在水槽边把刚吃下去的面包和生菜全都吐了出来。

呕吐过后，胃里变得更加空虚，彼得闻了闻剩下的一小口三明治，却发现呕吐的感觉更加强烈了。

只不过那时他并不知道自己体内悄然进行的变异，还以为只是三明治有些变质。

睡醒一觉，姨妈在桌上放好了早餐，已经出门上班了。彼得闻了闻吐司和牛奶的味道，再一次捂住嘴巴冲进了厕所。

呕吐过后，他抬起头看见镜子里的自己，脸色苍白眼眶深陷，像极了默片《诺司法拉图》里的吸血鬼。

匆匆漱了漱口，彼得拎着书包去上学。可推开楼道门的一瞬间，清晨并不怎么强烈的阳光竟在他手心和指背上留下了一片烧伤的痕迹。彼得疼得抱住受伤的右手，戴上帽子低着头往外走，却被阳光烧得浑身剧痛。他不得已退回到了阴影里。

走出日光的一瞬间，方才所有的疼痛感完全消失，彼得疑惑的看了看脚下几厘米外的阳光，在楼道的阴影里发起了呆，直到楼道门合上，把阳光彻底挡在了外面……

“我就是这样变成了吸血鬼。”

“那过程听起来很不好受。”

彼得抿唇不语。

“你确定是因为那只蜘蛛咬了你，才把你变成现在的样子？”

“我调查过那个基因研究实验，应该是实验过程出了差错。原本他们只是想把小白鼠和蜥蜴的基因混合，给哺乳动物以修复断肢的超强自愈能力，那只蜘蛛应该是实验过程中意外介入的产物。”

“你能肯定那只蜘蛛被你打死了吗？”

“嗯。”

这样看来，彼得确实是0号吸血鬼。只要那只蜘蛛死亡，就不必担心再出现更多被它咬伤变异的0号，这样一来，只要看好了彼得，这个吸血怪疾应该就不会蔓延开。

但397号发现的吸血鬼，应该与他成因不同。

“你杀死的那些人，你能确定他们都死了吗？没有遗漏？”

彼得神情僵硬，似乎极不愿意提起这件事。

“我不想杀人。”

“我知道，”乔溪安抚，“我知道你想做个好人。但你杀的都是十恶不赦的坏人，我调查过的几具尸体，每个身上都背负着滔天大罪。”

“依然不是我杀人的理由不是吗？”彼得再抬眼看乔溪时，眼眶鼻尖都红红的。

乔溪默然。

沉默片刻，乔溪还是决定要问：“既然你不想杀人，为什么还……”

“我不知道。”彼得把脸深深埋在了手心里，过了半天才抬起头，眼睛变得更红了些。他盯着桌子上一处陈年磕痕，不敢看乔溪的眼睛，“一开始我只喝动物血的。但后来，后来我去救一个被绑匪绑架的女士，她的指甲划破了绑匪的脸，我闻到了血的味道，一瞬间就失去了理智……我不想杀人，但那时的我根本就不是我。我控制不住自己的身体，就好像……好像有一只渴望鲜血的恶魔在侵蚀我的思维……等我清醒过来的时候，那个人已经死了。”

乔溪安静的听他说完，沉默了一会，想去给他倒杯水，却想起他不能碰人类的食物。她只好尴尬的站在那里，半晌之后走到彼得身边，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“我知道你想做个好人，也知道你不想有人因为你受伤。你想帮助无辜的人，也想挽救戴罪的人。吸血只是你的本能，但不代表你的全部。你刚才说，好像身体里有嗜血的恶魔在控制你。如果你不能除掉他，那么就驯服他。”

彼得抬头看向乔溪，湿润的眼里汹涌着委屈和痛苦。他想要宣泄，想找个地方、找个人，哭一场，或者说说话也好。

但这三年，他连家都不敢回，骗姨妈说自己找到了另一个城市的实习，学习和实习计划同时进行，甚至可以毕业之后留在那边工作，就这样和姨妈保持距离。

他才19岁，虽然成为吸血鬼之后他的外形就不再发生任何变化，看起来仍是16岁的青涩模样。

乔溪不是什么爱管闲事的人，也不认为自己会同情心泛滥。但彼得通红的眼眶还是让她的心软了几分。

“你这三年都住在哪里？我猜一定不是在家。”

彼得吞了吞口水，避开乔溪的眼神：“你会吓到的。”

“带我去看看。”


	8. 同居

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帮朋友代发，没有Summary

乔溪和彼得在一处黑漆漆的墓园外下了巴士。

这一路不算远，但巴士一站站的停，又绕了不少路，足足花了两个小时才把他们送到目的地。

彼得本打算用蛛丝带乔溪一路荡过去，但思来想去还是觉得太容易暴露。毕竟纽约市民可能习惯了一个蜘蛛人在头顶上乱飞，但一定不习惯他抱着一个姑娘一起飞。

乔溪按照彼得的要求，在出门之前换上了一套没怎么穿过的新衣服，又翻箱倒柜的找到了房东留下的一套男装给彼得换上，虽然不算合身，但好歹能凑合一晚上。

晚上的墓园比起白天的肃穆，更多了一丝阴森，路灯很暗，照着周围一圈不知名的绿树影影绰绰的投射在地面上、墓碑上。乔溪跟在彼得身后走着，手里紧紧地攥着手电筒。

走了没多久，彼得突然停下来对乔溪说：“等下守墓人会来巡视，把手电关掉，跟在我身后别出声。”

这片墓园原本是没有人看守的，但前几年附近的墓园、也包括其他州的大量墓园频繁出现尸体丢失的案件，联邦调查局介入调查却没有结果，案子搁置的同时，也让市民提心吊胆，最终各地政府只好增加了墓园看守，在夜间加强巡视。

这些看守大多是无家可归的流浪汉，收到招募后若是愿意出卖体力和精力劳动，便会被分配到不同的墓园。不过他们大多习惯了乞讨生活，对这份工作也只是敷衍了事，加上这两年没有再出现尸体丢失的事件，不少看守都松懈下来，一晚上也只是草草巡视一眼，就回去睡大觉。

彼得早就掌握了这片墓园的看守的作息情况，轻车熟路的带着乔溪来到了一片偏僻的角落。

旁边的路灯坏了很久，但一直没人来修，乔溪没有彼得那样经过强化的夜视能力，又不敢用强光的手电筒照明，只好打开手机屏幕，借着屏幕的微弱亮光胡乱照了照。

只是这一照的功夫，乔溪呼吸一乱，险些让手机滑脱出手。

那是一副旧棺木，因为附近绿植茂盛又疏于修剪，所以被遮掩的严严实实，旁边只有几块残损的墓碑，已经被风霜打磨的看不清墓主人的名字，想必都是有些年月、无人打理的荒墓。

而彼得这几年，就住在这里。

“你不害怕吗？”乔溪摸了摸起满鸡皮的手臂。

“一开始还能找个便宜公寓或者地下室住，后来，兼职挣得那些钱连血都买不够，又总是被炒。这里至少只要修修补补就能直接入住。”彼得自嘲的耸肩笑了一笑，低着头看着棺木，“反正已经和尸体没什么两样，迟早要躺进这里。”

乔溪拧着眉头不知道该说些什么才好。

许是见她沉默，彼得笑了笑：“要知道纽约可找不到比这更便宜、更自由、空间更大的公寓了。”

“你跟我住吧。”乔溪打断他故作轻松的玩笑话，认真的看向彼得。

彼得显然没想到乔溪会对他这样一个并不熟悉的危险人物发出这般邀请，眨了眨眼睛，又低声向她询问道：“你说什么？”

“我的公寓还有一间储藏室，只有一扇小窗户，用黑布遮一遮，也不会照进阳光去。反正空着也是空着。而且，既然要合作，我总得把合作对象放在看得见的地方，好确保你……的安全。”显然，乔溪原本打算说的是确保彼得不会再伤人，但两人都默契的没有戳穿。

彼得盯着乔溪看了好一会，哑着嗓子警告她、也提醒自己：“你知道我是个很危险的室友。”

“反正弗瑞付房租。”

“……好吧，”彼得抿唇，“这真让我无法拒绝。”

两个人离开墓园回到乔溪的公寓时，刚好路过楼下的周记川菜馆。此时夜已深了，餐馆老板刚给今天临时来帮忙的最后一个送餐员发完工资，锁好门准备回家时，就看见彼得和乔溪一起走来。

乔溪很明显也没想到会碰巧遇到，对上老板有些过于炽热的眼神，略尴尬的打了声招呼，拉着彼得的手快步离开。

背后的餐馆老板锁好门，望着两人的背影，啧啧感叹，年轻真好。

回到公寓后，乔溪翻箱倒柜找出几件纯黑的旧衣服和床垫，修修剪剪半个多小时，才在彼得的帮助下把储藏室的小窗户堵死。

“好了，”乔溪拍拍手，插着腰看着自己的杰作，“这么多层黑布，应该不会透光了。”

彼得自从被蜘蛛咬伤后就获得了蜘蛛的爬墙能力，此时他正粘在墙上，一手扶着黑布的一角，另一只手拿过嘴里叼着的图钉，选好位置，一拳把黑布钉进了墙里，然后轻松地跳了下来，活动了一下四肢。

乔溪抽着嘴角看了看他的手，又看了看图钉：“你手不疼吗？”

彼得抬起手来看了一眼微有些发红的掌侧，轻轻揉了揉：“没感觉。”

第二天天刚亮时乔溪就爬起身来，轻手轻脚的打开彼得的房门。

储藏室里只有一张折叠床，因为窗户被堵死，略微有些潮湿的味道。好在那几层黑布确实够厚，乔溪等了半个小时，也没见到阳光漏进来，才小心翼翼的关上了房门。

等她再推开这扇门时，已经快到午饭时间了。

由于这几天没有案子，但连环吸血案又没有结案，神盾局暂时没有放乔溪回去的打算，但也没有喊她去三飞饰调查的必要。于是乔溪就难得的享受了一次没有人打扰的清晨，在楼下不远处的超市里买买菜，又给彼得添置了几件合身的衣服和用品，才拎着满满三个环保袋的东西回家。

彼得还没起床，不过乔溪也知道，她的新室友是不会在天亮的时候醒来的，于是她放心的关上厨房的门，开始给自己准备午餐。

精致女孩的减肥套餐略过不提，睡过午觉的乔溪在屋里转了两三圈，把能打扫的地方都清理了个遍，实在不知还能怎样打发时间时，突然看着紧闭的储藏室的大门，有了一个大胆的想法。

她蹑手蹑脚的推开门走进去，发现彼得还在睡觉。

折叠床不大，但对于一个身体还保持在16岁的青少年来说已经足够让他伸展了，可彼得蜷缩着身子，双手压在脸侧，背对着窗户面朝墙壁，睡得很沉。

乔溪不知道他是否会觉得冷，尽管她知道彼得仍有体温和心跳——和397号那只标子完全不同。但给他准备的薄被还在床角整齐的放着，丝毫没有被动过的痕迹，乔溪也就没有多管。

她轻轻地坐在床边看了他一小会。

虽然和彼得还不算熟悉，但之前几次见他时，他仍显稚嫩的脸上总是带着几分挥之不去的疏离，但睡着了的彼得却显得既乖巧又可爱，而自以为“铁石心肠”实际上却对一切可爱的人事物都毫无抵抗力的乔溪，实在是忍不住多看了几眼。

彼得之前告诉过她他是如何变成吸血鬼的，但这三年之中又发生了什么，乔溪却还一无所知。

于是在好奇的驱使下，乔溪伸出手来，缓缓贴在了彼得的小臂上……

太阳下山，天气转凉时，彼得才从一整个白天的沉睡中苏醒。肠胃已经空了，他盯着紧闭的房门，却已然闻到了门外新鲜的血液的味道，那是仍在血管里汩汩流动的血液才会散发出的迷人香味。

彼得拉开了门。

每日苏醒时是他最为饥饿的时候，他打算趁乔溪不注意溜出去，省得不小心控制不住自己吸血的欲望而伤到她。

“起来啦？”乔溪刚好把晚饭端上桌，朝“鬼鬼祟祟”往门口溜去的彼得喊了一声，“过来吃饭。”

“我不能吃人类的食物。”彼得提醒她。

“我知道。”乔溪在餐桌一头坐下，冲他指了指对面的座位，“我买了动物血。不知道你喜欢那种，所以鸡鸭猪都买了一点。”

彼得这才注意到，和乔溪面前丰盛的餐点不同，她对面的座位前，放着一只装饰着卡通人物的杯子，自带盖子，盖子中间还有一个圆孔，里面插着一根玻璃吸管。

彼得抿了抿唇，挪到桌前坐下，看了两眼，有些别扭的提醒乔溪：“我不是小孩子了。”她也许忘了他只是外表没有变化，实际上早就是成年人了。

“我知道，你19了。怎么了？”

彼得有些支支吾吾道：“……这是给小孩子用的杯子……我不会洒的。”

乔溪也学着彼得的样子抿唇，眼神尴尬地在彼得和杯子之间来回几次。她没有照顾别人的经验，虽然彼得已经成年，但终究比她小，她早上去超市时看见这个杯子，想起自己的堂弟一直在用这种杯子，就买了一个回去，却完全忽略了堂弟今年才8岁的事实。

“那你……拧开盖子喝？”

彼得打开盖子的一瞬间，血腥味不受控制的溢了出来，即使乔溪坐在餐桌另一边，也忍不住皱了皱眉头。

这股甜腻的腥味实在是有些……

乔溪看着眼前热腾腾的饭菜都觉得不香了。

不过另一边的彼得也没有好到哪去，嗅觉增强的他早就被乔溪晚餐的味道塞满了鼻腔，曾经熟悉的调料香味现在着实令人反胃。

两个人低着头一言不发的吃了两口自己面前的晚餐，终于同时放下了筷子/杯子。

乔溪面色难看的问彼得：“怎么了？”

彼得脸色发愁的问她：“我也想问你怎么……哇……”

两人捂着嘴同时冲向了卫生间。

一个趴在马桶上，一个撑在洗脸池旁，两个人竞赛似的狂呕了半天，直到再也吐不出什么东西来才作罢。

乔溪接了杯水漱了漱口，把漱口杯递给彼得，靠着墙虚弱的问：“你也受不了我吃的东西的味道吧？”

彼得连吐了好几次水才把空杯递回给乔溪，一边擦着嘴角的水珠一边点头：“你也是吧？”

“咱俩以后分桌吃饭吧。”

“我同意。”

好不容易艰难的吃完晚饭，乔溪拉住正要以蜘蛛侠的身份出去的彼得，神秘兮兮的背上一个塞得鼓鼓囊囊的背包：“今天晚上让蜘蛛侠休个假，我带你去个地方。”


End file.
